


Growing With Love

by Nichole_Fanfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichole_Fanfics/pseuds/Nichole_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is fifteen and Harry is thirteen and their inseparable. One night, Louis has a wet dream and Harry is in bed with him, awake. They help each other out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing With Love

Harry and Louis had been friends ever since Louis was seven and Harry was five when the Tomlinson's moved into the house next to Harry's. Harry's mum being the sweet woman she is, went to welcome them taking her son with her. Harry didn't really know how to explain what made them friends, and Louis couldn't either. I guess you could just say the moment they saw each other it just kinda happened. 

It's years later and the boys are more grown up. Harry is thirteen and Louis is fifteen and their attached at the hip. Louis' in his first year of high school and he made the soccer team and Harry made it through his first year of middle school and he just loves Louis. Louis spends most of his time with Harry, except of course when they are at school. Harry meets him after practice and he shows up cheering at all the games. No one questions it because it's always been LouisandHarry.   
So when Louis asks if Harry can stay the night his mum automatically agrees. Harry shows up right after school, his overnight bag in hand and they rush off to Louis' room after a quick greeting to Jay. 

Louis' ahead of Harry and he bounds into the room throwing himself on the bed with Harry right behind him laughing and closing the door. They talk about school, and some of their other friends. Harry talks about his teaches and Louis nods knowingly because he remembers how the seventh grade went. They play Fifa because Louis loves it and Harry loves when Louis is happy and they're just boys. 

The time goes fast, as it always does when you're having fun and before they know it Jay is calling lights out. They talk for a little while giggling quietly under the covers before Louis, exhausted from soccer practice, begins to nod off. Harry notices and doesn't talk. He just watches Louis, so peaceful and beautiful in his sleep. He wonders what it would be like to be with a boy. Neither of the boys had ever discussed girls, although Louis was at an age where he was almost expected to be obsessed, he only had eyes for Harry. Harry had never liked girls. At least not in the way that he heard most guys talking about. It just never occurred to him to like anyone except Louis. Louis, he thought, was beautiful.   
Harry lay there, his thoughts roaming when he heard Louis mumble something. He thought it was his name but he could be sure. Louis let out a soft moan and Harry definitely heard that. He knew what arousal was, he knew about boners, and wanking. That was his secret though, he could only ever get off to thoughts of his best mate who happened to be lying next to him nearly naked, moaning. He didn't know what to do, should he wake up Louis or should he just let this happen? 

He decided it was only fair to wake up his sleeping mate. He reached over and shook Louis, Louis groaned not wanting to wake up. 'Lou, Lou, wake up you're having a dream,' Louis opened his eyes, blinking sleepily at Harry and then his eyes widened in realization. 'Before you freak out like I know you're about to, its ok, I know what you were dreaming about and if you want that then I am so for it at this point,' Louis giggled because of course Harry would just clear this up. He nodded, 'yah I want you.'

Harry grinned and Louis scooted closer moving his hand to Harry's waistband and slipping under it. He grasped Harry's cock and slowly started to move up and down it. Harry moved his had to do the same to Louis, and Louis moaned as Harry's hand wrapped around his aching cock. 'So good Haz, feels so good,' Louis panted and Harry nuzzled their noses together before catching Louis' lips in a kiss. 

They continued stroking each other, their orgasms building as they licked into each others mouths. Louis came first, the arousal from his dream already having him close before any of this started and Harry followed soon after, not having built up much stamina in his minimal amounts of wanking. 

They both panted into the other's mouth, coming down from their highs before Louis stood up and walked across the hall as quietly as a mouse. Harry was worried he had scared Louis off for a second, before Louis returned with a wet rag and cleaned them both up. They changed their boxers, thankful that Harry was Louis' size because he didn't bring any extras.   
They crawled back into bed snuggling up to each other. And that was how they fell asleep. Harry wrapped up in Louis' arms, safe and secure and loved.


End file.
